Memories
"Memories" is a song by INFINITE, and the eighth track in their second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Hey 아주 오래된 기억이지만 아직도 가슴이 먹먹하게 그리워서 지금도 미치게 그 시절로 가고 싶을 때가 있어 널 몰래 뒤에서 숨어 보며 소리 없이 너를 불러 보며 맘에 없었던 차가운 말투 철없던 자존심만 있었던 내 생애 넌 가장 아름답던 소녀였어 내 생애에 가장 행복했던 설레임을 줬어 지금도 그 시간이 아름답게 아프다 니가 그리워 난 니가 그리워 난 Hey 많이 애타던 시간이지만 그때 그 설레던 풋풋함이 그리워서 다시 또 애틋한 그 감정을 느끼고플 때가 있어 좋아해 혼자서 연습하며 단 한번도 네게 말 못하며 너만 몰랐던 뜨거운 심장 끝까지 전해지지 못했던 내 생애 넌 가장 아름답던 소녀였어 내 생애에 가장 행복했던 설레임을 줬어 지금도 그 시간이 아름답게 아프다 니가 그리워 난 니가 그리워 난 I.N.G. 아직 내 사랑은 아니겠지 우리 두 사람은 돌이킬 수 있다면 용기 내고파 너의 옆 사람 내가 되고파 어쩔 수 없단 변명으로 엮인 유난히도 받아들이기 힘들었던 현실 지금의 난 니가 너무 절실해 내겐 넌 전부이기에 넌 가장 아름답던 소녀였어 내 생애에 가장 행복했던 설레임을 줬어 지금도 그 시간이 아름답게 아프다 니가 그리워 난 니가 그리워 난 |-|Romanization= Hey aju oraedoen gieogijiman ajikdo gaseumi meongmeokhage geuriwoseo jigeumdo michige geu sijeollo gago sipeul ttaega isseo neol mollae dwieseo sumeo bomyeo sori eobsi neoreul bulleo bomyeo mame eobseotdeon chagaun maltu cheoreopdeon jajonsimman isseotdeon nae saengae neon gajang areumdapdeon sonyeoyeosseo nae saengaee gajang haengbokhaetdeon seolleimeul jwosseo jigeumdo geu sigani areumdapge apeuda niga geuriwo nan niga geuriwo nan Hey manhi aetadeon siganijiman geuttae geu seolledeon putputami geuriwoseo dasi tto aeteutan geu gamjeongeul neukkigopeul ttaega isseo johahae honjaseo yeonseuphamyeo dan hanbeondo nege mal motamyeo neoman mollatdeon tteugeoun simjang kkeutkkaji jeonhaejiji motaetdeon nae saengae neon gajang areumdapdeon sonyeoyeosseo nae saengaee gajang haengbokhaetdeon seolleimeul jwosseo jigeumdo geu sigani areumdapge apeuda niga geuriwo nan niga geuriwo nan I.N.G. ajik nae sarangeun anigetji uri du sarameun dorikil su itdamyeon yonggi naegopa neoui yeop saram naega doegopa eojjeol su eopdan byeonmyeongeuro yeokkin yunanhido badadeurigi himdeureotdeon hyeonsil jigeumui nan niga neomu jeolsilhae naegen neon jeonbuigie neon gajang areumdapdeon sonyeoyeosseo nae saengaee gajang haengbokhaetdeon seolleimeul jwosseo jigeumdo geu sigani areumdapge apeuda niga geuriwo nan niga geuriwo nan |-|English= Hey, it’s a very old memory but My heart still gets saddened because I miss you There are still times when I crazily want to go back to those times I use to watch you as I secretly hid behind I use to call out to you without a sound When I said cold words that I didn’t even mean When I only had immature pride You were the most beautiful girl in my life You gave me the happiest heart rush in my life Even now, those times are beautifully painful I miss you, I miss you Hey, they were anxious times but I miss the heart racing youthfulness There are still times when I want to feel those earnest feelings I used to practice saying I like you But I never told you Only you didn’t know about my hot heart that I didn’t tell you about till the end You were the most beautiful girl in my life You gave me the happiest heart rush in my life Even now, those times are beautifully painful I miss you, I miss you I.N.G you’re not my love anymore But if only we can go back I want to have courage and become the person next to you My excuse was that I had no choice, reality was hard to accept But I’m so desperate for you right now Because you’re my everything You were the most beautiful girl in my life You gave me the happiest heart rush in my life Even now, those times are beautifully painful I miss you, I miss you Category:Songs